tibiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Appease the Mighty Quest/Spoiler
UWAGA!!!... Nie możesz rozpocząć tego questa jeśli zacząłeś Blue Djinn lub Green Djinn Quest! #Idziemy na pierwsze piętro zamku w mieście Darashia do Kazzana i mówimy: #*''Gracz'': Hi #*''Kazzan: Feel welcome in the lands of the children of the enlightened Daraman, ''Gracz. #*''Gracz'': Mission #*''Kazzan: Do you know the location of the djinn fortresses in the mountains south of here? #*''Gracz: Yes #*''Kazzan: Alright. The problem is that I want to know at least one of them on my side. You never know. I don't mind if it's the evil Efreet or the Marid. ... #*Kazzan: Your mission will be to visit one kind of the djinns and bring them a peace-offering. Are you interested in that mission? #*''Gracz: Yes #*''Kazzan: Very good. I hope you are able to convince one of the fractions to stand on our side. If you haven't done yet, you should first go and look for old Melchior in Ankrahmun. ... #*Kazzan: He knows many things about the djinn race and he may have some hints for you. #Szukamy Melchiora w Ankrahmun. Gdy go znajdziemy rozmawiamy z nim w ten sposób: #*''Gracz: Hi #*''Melchior: Greetings, ''Gracz. I do not see your face, but I can read a thousand things in your voice! #*''Gracz'': Greeting #*''Melchior: The djinns have an ancient code of honour. This code includes a special concept of hospitality. Anybody who utters the word of greeting must not be attacked even if he is an enemy. Well, at least that is what the code says. ... #*Melchior: I have found out, though, that this does not work at all times. There is no point to say the word of greeting to an enraged djinn. ... #*Melchior: I can tell you the word of greeting if you're interested. It is DJANNI'HAH. Remember this word well, stranger. It might save your life one day. ... #*Melchior: And keep in mind that you must choose sides in this conflict. You can only follow the Efreet or the Marid - once you have made your choice there is no way back. I know from experience that djinn do not tolerate double-crossing. #Udajemy się do Umara w Ashta'daramai według mapki: Grafika:Ashta'daramaiDojscie.png Mówimy do niego: #*''Gracz: DJANNI'HAH #*''Umar: Whoa? You know the word! Amazing, ''Gracz! ... #*'Gracz'': '''Mission #*''Umar: I should go and tell Fa'hradin. ... #*Umar: I am impressed you know our address of welcome! I honour that. So tell me who sent you on a mission to our fortress? #*''Gracz: Kazzan #*''Umar: He is a good man regarding to what I heard about him. What does he want from us Marid? #*''Gracz: Appeasement #*''Umar: I can't imagine he really asked you to offer us something like that. The Marid will not accept that. Still, if YOU like to join our fight against the Efreet, just let me know. #Niebieskie dżiny nam nie pomogą, udajemy się więc do Ubaida w Mal'ouquah: Grafika:Mal'ouquahDojscie.png i mówimy: #*''Gracz: DJANNI'HAH #*''Ubaid: What? You know the word, ''Gracz? All right then - I won't kill you. At least, not now. #*''Gracz'': Mission #*''Ubaid: You have the smell of the Marid on you. Tell me who sent you? #*''Gracz: Kazzan #*''Ubaid: And he is sending a worm like you to us!?! The mighty Efreet!! Tell him that we won't be part in his 'great' plans and now LEAVE!! ... #*Ubaid: ...or do you want to join us and fight those stinking Marid who claim themselves to be noble and righteous?!? Just let me know. #Niestety zielone dżiny także nie pomogą Kazzanowi. Wracamy do niego i mówimy: #*''Gracz: Hi #*''Kazzan: Feel welcome in the lands of the children of the enlightened Daraman, ''Gracz. #*''Gracz'': Mission #*''Kazzan'': Well, I don't blame you for that. I am sure you did your best. Now we can just hope that peace remains. Here, take this small gratification for your effort to help and Daraman may bless you! I takim oto łatwym sposobem zostaliśmy posiadaczami dwóch tysięcy gp.